sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi Scott
| birth_place = Hounslow, London, England | birth_name = Naomi Grace Scott | website = | occupation = Actress, singer | yearsactive = 2008–present | spouse = }} Naomi Grace Scott (born 6 May 1993) is an English actress and singer. She is best known for her starring role as Princess Jasmine in Disney's fantasy film Aladdin (2019), for which she also contributed to its soundtrack. Scott has also featured in the science fiction drama series Terra Nova (2011) and the Disney Channel teen film Lemonade Mouth (2011), and has starred as Kimberly Hart in the superhero film Power Rangers (2017). Early life Scott was born in Hounslow, London. Her mother, Usha, was born in Uganda, of Gujarati descent, and immigrated to England at a young age. Naomi's father, Christopher, is English. Scott also has an older brother, Joshua. Both her parents are pastors at the Bridge Church, Woodford in Redbridge, North East London. Scott has participated in missionary and outreach work. She attended Davenant Foundation School in Loughton, Essex. Career Scott began her singing career with the Bridge Church Youth Band. She attended Davenant Foundation School and performed regularly in school musicals and drama productions. She was later discovered by British pop singer Kéllé Bryan from the girl group Eternal, who signed her as a client. She went to work with British songwriters and producers Xenomania. Her first major acting role was a Disney Channel UK series Life Bites. In 2010, she was cast as Mohini "Mo" Banjaree in the 2011 Disney Channel original film Lemonade Mouth, her first role in an American production. That same year, she was cast as Maddy Shannon, in the science-fiction series Terra Nova which premiered in September 2011 on Fox. The series was not renewed for a second season. In 2013, Scott appeared in the music video for the song "Hurricane", by her Lemonade Mouth co-star Bridgit Mendler. In August 2014, she independently released her debut EP Invisible Division. Scott was cast as Ryoko in Ridley Scott's The Martian. She filmed her scenes but they were removed from the final cut. Clip from Screen International selected Scott as one of their 2015 Stars of Tomorrow. In October 2015, she was cast in a co-leading role as Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, in Power Rangers (2017), the film adaptation of the TV series of the same name. The film was released on 24 March 2017, and earned Scott her first Teen Choice Award nomination. In 2019, Scott starred as Princess Jasmine in a live action remake of Aladdin. In July 2018, it was confirmed that Scott will star as one of the three lead 'Angels' in the new 2019 Elizabeth Banks directed reboot film of Charlie's Angels. Personal life In June 2014, she married footballer Jordan Spence after four years of dating and originally meeting at her parents' church. Filmography Discography Extended plays Singles As main artist As featured artist Other appearances Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1993 births Category:21st-century English actresses Category:21st-century English singers Category:21st-century women singers Category:Actresses from London Category:British actresses of Indian descent Category:English child actresses Category:English child singers Category:English Christians Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English female singers Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Gujarati descent Category:English television actresses Category:Living people